


Comes Peonies and a Friend in Need

by Cibeeeee



Series: Ending of Hiraeth [10]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Comfort, Gen, Satya & Bastion friendship, Satya & Hanzo friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 04:09:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11570037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cibeeeee/pseuds/Cibeeeee
Summary: The rocket landed, Bastion just barely got out of his tank mode, but not fast enough. Satya's chest seized as he shattered.(Day 5- Mission for Shipwatch week)





	Comes Peonies and a Friend in Need

**Author's Note:**

> Unbata ed, welcome to point out any mistakes! (im very tired so there may be a lot, sor)  
> You can find me on [Tumblr](http://cibeeeeee.tumblr.com/) and/or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/spiciestcibee?lang=zh-tw) . Thank you for reading!

The hard-light shield around Satya and Bastion cracked as the bullet rained onto it. A sweat bead rolled down Satya’s nose, and she had no mind to wipe it away when one of her hand was working on Bastion and the other was keeping the shield stable.

“Agent Symmetra requesting backup immediately,” Satya rushed out. Her visor showed her the injuries and damages Bastion suffered. The enemy rocket had hit the ground beside Bastion, the omnic unable to get out of his tank configuration fast enough. The amount of statistic and numbers and mechanic parts nearly blinded her from what was going on around them. She did not know if anyone was coming for them.

“Agent Hanzo copied,” Hanzo’s voice sounded small through the explosion hitting her shield. “I have Mercy with me, stay where you are.”

Satya gritted her teeth, and doubled forward when a rocket hit her shield. Bastion beeped under her as Satya managed to repair some of his damage with hard-light, but it won’t last if she couldn’t get proper parts.

Another rocket hit. More and more agents were responding to Satya’s backup request. It seemed most of the enemy drew back and away, all coming for Bastion.

Another one hit them, and the ground shook. It would take time before her teammates get to them.

When the fourth one hit, her shield shattered, and Satya’s arm sparkled with overuse. She could hear everything clearly now. The footsteps of people coming towards them, the sounds of bullets, and the command for their mercenaries to reload.

She heard the sound of the rocket dropped into the launcher through her enhanced earpiece, and regretted that she ever thought that was a good idea. In a panicked moment of desperation, Satya covered Bastion’s faceplate with her hands.

“It’s going to be okay,” Satya said.

The whistle of the last rocket flying through the air sounded shrill, and the deafening boom of it hitting surface sounded like hell. But nothing hurts.

Satya peered up, and saw what she could only describe as, a smiley face.

“Hello!” Said the omnic, with a soft voice and an even softer accent. “Are you all right? Hold on.”

The omnic straighten up, and fired into the enemy just as two dragons bellowed past them.

Someone called her, and Satya turned away from the sight of dragons devouring enemies that were somehow all clumped together. Hanzo ran to her as Mercy flew past him. She landed next to Satya and inspected her.

“Where are you hurt?”

“No– no,” she sputtered, her heart was beating so frantically against her ribcage as people all crowded around her. “It’s – it’s Bastion.”

At that, Mercy looked down and paled. She hadn’t even noticed. She thought the pieces were from the wreckages around them.

She stared. “I….”

Satya gritted her teeth.

“I can’t fix him,” Mercy said.

Satya stood up, her eyes were red-rimmed.

“Efi can,” the omnic chirped up beside them. Satya had forgotten that they were there. “May I bring Bastion to her?”

Mercy – as their commander of this mission, nodded. The omnic stooped down, and picked Basion up in their arms.

“Be careful – please!” Satya’s arms reached out, reaching for Bastion, even though the omnic was holding Bastion with great care. Pieces were dangling off of Bastion.

They took off, quicker and steadier than Satya expected. Satya followed.

Hanzo caught up, “we will return to the rest of our team.” Satya nodded at that. Hanzo added, “Remember to check your earpiece.”

Then Hanzo and Mercy split up from Satya. The doctor casted a glance at Satya before turning a corner.

Satya and the omnic ran through Numbani’s sunny streets where there was no damage. Pedestrians called out greetings to the omnic. Thankfully the omnic just kept running without stopping to answer.

Finally, they reached a warehouse with securities standing guard at the gate. As soon as they saw them coming, the guards waved for the door to be opened, and nodded when they entered.

Satya was, for a moment, dazzled by the technology that covered the inside of the warehouse. And was, despite the urgency of the situation, slightly star-struck when she came face to face with Efi Oladele.

The girl already had protective goggles on, and a table ready.

“Doctor Zeigler contacted me just now,” the little girl said. Full of confidence, maturity, and optimism. “Don’t worry, miss, I’ll fix him.”

Efi climbed onto a chair. “Orisa, put him on here for me, please.”

The omnic lay Bastion onto the table, and Efi turned on a scanner hanging over Bastion. It showed the most damaged parts and the priority of fixing.

Orisa took Satya by the shoulder and led her away from Efi and Bastion. Satya let her. She knew the space an engineer needs when working.

With slightly clumsy hands, Orisa made Satya a cup of tea.

“Pardon,” she said, handing Satya the tea. “I’m still new at this.”

Satya took a sip. “It’s very good. Thank you.”

Orisa’s eyes turned into smileys again, and she walked (trotted) over to Efi. Satya’s earpiece cracked with incoming call.

“Agent Symmetra,” said Satya, and was pleased to hear that her voice was back to normal.

“Mercy here,” Doctor Zeigler said. “Did you two make it there safely?”

“Yes. Miss Oladele is working as we speak.”

“Good, good,” Angela said. “We are all back on transport, but we’re staying grounded until you two are ready.”

Satya’s shoulder sagged, and snapped up straight again as she reminded herself of her posture. “Copy that.” Just when Satya was struggling to say thank you, since she felt a little abashed after her outburst, Mercy hummed in acknowledgment and hung up.

Shifting in her seat, Satya swiftly returned her attention to the present. She turned until both the entrance and Bastion was in her line of vision, and waited.

Four hours later, she was still waiting. And another hour later found Satya worrying her lips as she watched Oladele wipe sweat from her small face, feeling horrible and useless. A little child should not overwork herself like this, but the way Oladele’s moved told Satya the young scientist was used to it.

Multiple agent had called Satya to check up on her, ask about Bastion, and if she needed anything.

“No, no, thank you,” was her response to everyone. Too proud to admit she was anxious and in no shape to be alone (if she was even honest to herself). A small part her hoped somehow, the other person on the line would see through her lies.

But they never did. Satya only blamed her pride.

“Miss Vaswani?”

Satya nodded at the omnic as she neared. Orisa waved cheerfully, likely just got back from another round of patrol. However, instead of going over to Oladele, this time she walked over to Satya.

“Is there something wrong?” Satya asked. Her eyes snapped to the vague shapes of Bastion and then to the door.

“Nothing so far, miss. I was just wondering if you would like to go for a walk?”

“A walk?”

“Yes! You have been here for five hours, forty-three minutes and eleven seconds. Efi says it’s not healthy to sit around for so long.”

Satya wanted to counter that she was running around the city earlier and very nearly lost her life on three occasions, so she felt like she could sit for ten hours and still be tired. But Hanzo had warned her about her temper when she was stressed, and how they (both Satya and Hanzo) should not take it out on the unfortunate, kind people that decided to talk to them.

Satya sucked in a small breath. “I liked to stay here, if you will.”

Orisa nodded. “Of course. There is a flower market few blocks down, and Efi said I should see it.” She waved at Satya again and turned to the door. Satya’s mind blanked, and failed to return the wave.

A flower market. The broken shape of Bastion on Efi’s table seemed so sharp now (was any progress made? Satya had a dire need to ask, but felt like she had no place to question an expert).

The least she could give Bastion when he wakes up was a friend by his side, and something that makes him happy.

Satya stood up, and asked Orisa to wait for her.

 

….

 

The market was lively. The bright, saturated bursts of colors was mellowed by the warm glow of the dusky sunset. Locals and tourists walked and stopped every two seconds to appreciate the flowers. A mother bought a sunflower, her metal hand shined in the evening sun. She gave it to her daughter. The child’s face lit up with happiness as her mother picked her up and nuzzled her. The daughter returned the sentiment by pressing a kiss to her mother’s faceplate, her ponytail swinging wildly as they walked away.

Satya’s eyes glazed over at the sight. Lost in the moment until Orisa tugged on her fingers.

“What kind of flowers are you looking for?”

That was a tough question. Bastion liked every kind of flowers. Once, McCree brought him a pot of desert lilies. Bastion would stay in his garden every night just to watch them bloom, and beeps in sadness when they wilted in the morning. Another time, Soldier seventy-six dropped some white daisies in front of Bastion. It was obvious that he picked the wildflowers on a whim. The flowers were all crushed and mangled after being in the man’s pocket. But Bastion still shot up, towering over Soldier and beeped happily as he accepted the flowers.

Soldier all but bolted out of the room when Bastion placed one daisy on Soldier’s head. Affection always made him uncomfortable.

Anything would make Bastion happy, but Satya did not get to be the best in her profession by settling for anything. She wanted something that shows importance.

“I am not sure yet,” Satya replied.

“We still have time,” Orisa replied and she led Satya through the market.

Purple and pink wisteria caught her eyes. They were incredibly beautiful in large numbers, but not good enough when bought in singles. And Satya doubted Mercy would be happy if she showed up at the transport with countless of wisteria branches.

But the pink stirred up a memory in Satya’s mind, and she chastised herself for forgetting it. Pink peonies on her bedside table when she was recovering in the medbay. The beautiful ones with colors so vibrant that Satya’s eyes stung when she first saw them. The ones Bastion grew himself and placed next to her bed when Satya was sleeping, just so she could have something pretty to look at when she wakes.

“Are there any peonies?” Satya asked, looked around. Suddenly everything seemed too disoriented as she tried to locate a specific thing in the mass of colors.

Orisa located a stand selling just the right ones in one minute. Whether she knew already or she found it by analyzing the market layout, Satya was interested to know. It was a question for later, however. Now Satya just wanted to head back with her arms full, hoping she would be there when Bastion wakes up.

Orisa was more than glad to offer Satya a seat on her back so they could get back faster, mortifying Satya as she vigorously thanked and declined her companion.

When they got back to the warehouse, Satya was surprised to see her seat occupied by a very expressionless Hanzo Shimada. He got up as soon as he saw Satya, and briskly walked over to help her.

“You did not sound well,” Hanzo said. “It didn’t feel right leaving you alone to wait, but the police were bothersome and asked too many questions.”

Satya accepted a fresh cup of tea gratefully. “Thank you,” she said, not regarding the tea.

Hanzo nodded.

The wait from then on was much more bearable. Hanzo handled the calls from Mercy, and updated Satya on the mission. Two hours passed, and Efi Oladele slumped back in her seat with a deep sigh, wiping away sweat for the last time.

Satya and Hanzo waited with equally tense postures. Oladele massaged her wrist and called out something. Two other workers in the warehouse came to her side and Efi handed them a blueprint. They nodded and gave her a thumbs up.

Efi strode over, a bright smile on her face. Nothing beside the movement of her stretching her fingers showed that she was tired.

“Hello, Agent Hanzo, Symmetra,” the girl offered her hand. Her handshake was soft. Satya and Hanzo cringed inwardly for gripping her hand hard like they would in a business greeting.

Efi certainly did not seem like she minded. “Your friend is all fixed up! My teammates are just patching him up. I won’t go into details now, you all look like you want to go home,” she smiled. “I will send the full report to Doctor Ziegler.”

“Thank you so much, Miss Oladele,” Satya said. “I cannot imagine what would have happened.”

“No problem! Here,” Efi handed them a piece of Post-it note with a certain DJ’s logo on it. “It’s my pager number. Next time you need help, just call me! Or if you’re just in town, I would love to know you guys better.”

Efi was talking to them with such a friendly face and earnest smile, Satya couldn’t help but believe she was being genuine instead of polite. Even the corner of Hanzo’s lips twitched. 

A small beep distracted all of them. Bastion sat up on the table, his system restarting. He looked around rapidly.

Satya rushed to his side before his confusion turned into panic. Bastion reached for her and she gripped back.

“Are you all right? How are you feeling?” Satya asked. Hanzo stopped just a little behind her.

Bastion beeped weakly, and then he made a noise – a scratchy, wild noise, before beeping more clearly. Satya smiled, was that Bastion clearing his voice?

“I got you something.” Then she was very aware of her empty hands. Where–?

Hanzo grunted behind her, and handed Satya the flowers. Bastion beeped and wooed excitedly when he saw them. Satya placed the small bundle of peonies in Bastion’s hand.

Bastion held the peonies gently despite his excitement. He raised the blossoms to his faceplate, as though to smell them. He beeped. A high “Bee – woo.” Thank you.

Satya squeezed her hand, happy that she could be there for him, like he would for her.


End file.
